Catalyst
by FallenRose14
Summary: Ichigo Kurasaki, a famous actor, ends up meeting the university student Rukia Kuchiki after a day at a local carnival.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Bleach.

* * *

><p>As I walk down the streets of years I see many different doors, inside these doors are futures. Different paths that lead me to a new outcome, a new adventure, and a new disaster. Around these doors are thousands of flowers. There are many different colors and sizes of flowers. Some have big petals with many colors and some are dull with gorgeous leaves. Every now and then a flower will catch my eye and I'll stop and look at it. There always different with their own unique special quality. I'll slowly reach out to this flower, but they always wilt before I touch them. It makes me really sad, it makes me feel like the flower, all the flowers, don't want to be with me. I'll sit there for a while, crouching over it. If I truly loved this flower I would cry for it, wishing it would come back, but eventually I stand up and walk away, glancing back occasionally. I continue down the streets of years, opening new doors and discovering new flowers and ones I've seen before. Sometimes it feels as if I'm wilting, but I know I can't be, I'm water, I'm rain, I'm the clouds, I can't possibly wilt. I continue this cycle, flower after flower, tear after tear, year after year. I'm stumbling down the road, taking big steps here and there and stopping completely in others. I feel as if I've done this for so long, but...<p>

"-But nothing!" yelled a formerly warm voice. " It's over Rukia! We're through!" I plopped down on the bench I was occupying with my boyfriend a while ago. Now I'm sitting here alone, without any proof he was here at all, aside from my mind that is. I read through the messages we were looking at a while ago. I sighed coming to the last message in the inbox. It read:" I love you Uryuu!" with a smiley face and a heart. 'I'm such an idiot!' I thought to myself. It just wasn't fair. He didn't even give me a chance to explain anything!

Earlier that day I had messaged my friend Uryuu about a girl he had a crush on, but was too shy to ask her out. He wanted some advice on how to ask her, and of course I sent him my suggestions right away. He wanted to test out what he was going to say and make sure it was the right wording. I willingly offered to play the girl in messaging so he could have a reference to look back on. I suggested that we clear out the inbox to pretend it was the 'real deal' as if he was just texting out of the blue. We went through the process several times to get it right, starting from scratch each time. He had called to thank me after he felt confident that he had the right words to ask the girl out. I was so proud of him because he was finally going after the girl he liked. I wanted to celebrate his newly found confidence, so i called my boyfriend to meet up with me at the carnival being held on the other side of the city. When he arrived he had asked why I was so cheerful. I couldn't possibly tell him though, I mean, what if Uryuu backed down, or didn't want me to expose that he had a secret crush? I would never speak of someone else's love life, that would just be plain wrong. My boyfriend had simply decided to brush it off and enjoy the time we had while I was in my brilliant mood. We had previously gotten cotton candy and were currently occupying a bench on the outskirts of the carnival. We had agreed to put on some music so I handed him my phone to choose a song he wanted. Halfway through the second song I saw his facial expression change, and half a minute later as he ignored my worried questions, he blew up on me. How I was cheating on him and how I was happy because I had two guys at my 'disposal'. I swear, there has to be something wrong with me. This has happened to me so many times! I trip and land on another guy and we accidentally brush lips, I get dumped of course. I get my phone stolen by the love struck Chickie's and we break up. Time and time again something happens, breaking me and a guy up. Am I hazardous or something? Do I really look like a liar? Can I really not be trusted? Ugh..I guess so..

This is my love life. Most people always say stuff like, 'love isn't easy', 'there's always a few bumps in the road', you have to climb the mountain to get to the top'. Heh, Yea well, for me, if i _walk_ toward the mountain it **runs **away ..._ screaming_ . I can understand someone not liking me because of how clumsy I am, and then there's all the people who shove me around just because im short. Everyone at the university calls me a kid, aside from a select few. I mean come on! I'm twenty-two for heaven's sake! You would think that people would be more mature than that, but of course their not.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. This really sucks. Not only did I lose my boyfriend, but now the celebration is ruined! Running a hand through my short raven like hair, I stood up and trudged through the unpleasant noisy rush of the carnival. I tossed the remains of my cotton candy in a garbage bin somewhere along the way. Twisting imbetween the people and the game stands I finally reached the parking lot. Walking around the multiple RV's on the curb I paused by the street. Noticing a car speeding up on my right I decided it was safer just to let it pass.I spotted an orange haired man. He was crossing in front of that car! I have to stop him!

"Hey man!" I yelled. "Sir look out!"

-POV change

I turned around to see a short, petite woman running towards me. What did she think she was doing!?

"Stop you'll get-oomph!" I breathed out flying in the air and crashing hard into the concrete. I recovered quickly looking instantly towards the woman sprawled out on the ground. "Stop! Stop the car!", I yelled, but it was no use. The pale woman shielded herself right as I looked away squeezing my eyes shut and throwing my hands over my ears to shut out the high pitch screaming. New sets of voices were seeping into my mind as I uncovered my ears and chanced a glance back towards the scene. Five or six people were reaching under the car dragging a body out from underneath it. Thankfully I couldn't see any sign of blood. The small body that had been dragged out from under the car was now being cradled by my manager seeming fully intact. I stood up rushing over to the small figure. Not bothering to voice my concern being that several others were already voicing theirs. I suddenly got extremely angry.

"You idiot!" I yelled at fluttering eyes." Why the hell would you do that!? Not only could you have gotten yourself killed, but you ruined the shot! Have you got any idea how far we've come just to film this damn movie?!"

"M-movie?" she stuttered, her eyes widening and her face heating immediately regained her composure and stumbled up. "I-i um, I have to go." She rushed off across the parking lot to the bus stop, catching the door right before it closed.

"Wait!" my manager called. He sighed as he watched the bus doors close behind the small woman. "See what you did Ichigo? You ran her off! She could be seriously injured!"

"Chill Urahara, she looked fine to me, besides, she's the one that ran off," i concluded. "If she was hurt she probably would have fallen or sumthin'."

"You are so cruel..."The manager, Urahara, shook his head and dragged himself back to one of the RV's where they were currently reviewing the last bit of the tape that was recorded. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all Yoruichi, we're endangering the public. We should have just gotten a bunch of our volunteers together and-No this is great!" Urahara was cut off."w-what?" he spoke confused.

"That was fantastic!" the director,Yoruichi, stated. Look at this!" she began rolling the tape back.

Ugh..they can do whatever they want with that clip, but i want to get back to the action. The sooner we finish, the quicker we can go home. I looked over by the front of the RV where i first saw the dark-haired woman. I spotted a brown hand bag with 'Chappy' sewn into it. I walked over skeptically picking it up. Flipping open the bag i found a cell phone, wallet and a pair of apartment keys. I smirked to myself. What a lucky find. Picking up the wallet i rummaged through it, discovering a few gift cards, a credit card, lots of cash, along with a driver's license and an ID for some university. 'A collage student huh?' i thought to myself. Digging in the pocket of the wallet i fished out what looked like paper with a bunch of X's and cuss words written on them. Wait a second, these are wallet photos.'What tha'... I stuffed the pictures back in the wallet and threw it in the bag.

"Hey Urahara!"i called to my manager," I'm going for a ride, I'll be back later!" I hopped in the parked Mercedes that was still in the middle of the non-busy the keys in the ignition I revved the engine and sped down the road.


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Come on!" I yelled as a slammed the back of my head against the door. I was currently sitting outside my apartment door. My keys were in my Chappy bag that was most likely spread across the pavement in a parking lot somewhere across town. Then again someone could have easily picked it up by now and there was no way I was going back to check. That was so embarrassing. I thought that guy was seriously in danger! I mean, what kind of director would have a scene like _that_ in the middle of the public? Someone could have gotten injured. I could have gotten injured, or worse, killed! I sighed, curling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees. Great, I'm not ever going to get my stuff back. My poor Chappy bag! I won't ever be able to see it again! My grandma gave me that wallet too. Oh my god! The money from this weeks paycheck was in there! What am I going to do? Aside from that where am I going to sleep? I'd be lucky if someone were to let me in the door without a pass-key, especially- a loud screeching noise suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts.

I immediately jolted up from my former resting position as a sleek silver Mercedes, that look oddly familiar, slid to a stop in front of the apartment building. Wait a second, I've heard that screech before, and I've seen that car before. It's that car. My eyes widened as I realized why it was so familiar. It's _that_ car! I quickly stood up, unsure of what to do as an orange haired man stepped out of the car. The man looked right at me as I stumbled down the stairs in the opposite direction.

"Rukia," a deep voice said semi loudly. I froze in my stance. He-he-how did he know my name?! I heard footsteps approaching me and I tensed up. What was he even doing here? How did he find me anyway, and why? The footsteps stopped right behind me. "Don't you want your bag? I was nice enough to bring it to you. Don't make me regret my decision." He had a smirk on his face, I could hear it in his voice. Wait, did he say he brought me my bag? I turned around and faced a black shirted chest. Slowly tracing my eyes upward I discovered myself peering into dark brown eyes. I heard a small cough and turned away quickly when I realized I had been gazing into the mans eyes. His smirk had faded away..

"S-sorry," I mumbled apologetically. "Um, who are you?" The orange haired man blinked.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked questionably. I scrunched up my face in thought. Looking him over I guess he did look awfully familiar. He bore a pair of filthy, dark blue jeans that had several holes in them, along with a pair of laced up military style boots. A jet black shirt clung to his body and was covered in offending dirt splotches. Around his neck there was a pair of dog tags on a long box chain. Noticing my struggle the man spoke. "I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ring a bell?" I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"No not rea-," I choked on my words. Did he just say Ichigo Kurosaki? As in _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki? My eyes widened. The-"The movie star!?" I spoke in shock. That cocky smirk drifted its way back onto his face. That was all the confirmation I needed to know just exactly who it was I was talking to. "I , um, my bag please," I stumbled over my words.I don't really know what to say, or even do.

"What?" the superstar questioned, "That's it? No screaming? No blushing? Just a bit of awkward stuttering? How lame." That's when my face heated up, but it wasn't because I was blushing.

"Is that really what you were expecting?!" I questioned extremely angry and a bit offended. "Do you really expect me to act like that after what happened no more than an hour ago? Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I thought I was actually saving someones life, but no, it was all just a part of some stupid movie! If I hadn't ducked under that stupid car I would have been hurt, or killed for absolutely _nothing_! You celebrities are all the same. You only care about yourselves." I finished my ranting coldly and snatched my bag out of his hand. I sped back towards the apartment doors while steam was practically fuming out of my ears. I reached into my bag searching for my keys, finding the occupants of my wallet thrown recklessly in my bag. "And you know what else?" I said more than asked as I was struggling to unlock the door. "Just because your famous doesn't give you the right to look through other people s things." I opened the door and looked back to see if he was even bothering to listen. There wasn't a soul in sight, yet the Mercedes was still happily parked on the curb. I turned around starting to walk forward into the building," I figured you wouldn't be list-" i cut myself off when I ran into something blocking the door way. I jumped back a bit catching a scowling Ichigo in my sights.

-POV change

"Listening?" I finished her sentence, "Of course I'm listening." I stood there leaning against the door frame while holding the door open with my outstretched left arm. She looked up at the frown on my face. I knew I had taken her off guard, but that didn't change the fact that I was still pissed off. "The hell's wrong with you? You can't just assume things like that! We don't just care about ourselves, at least I know I don't. We care about our images yes, but that's because thousands of people look at us, watch us, and read about us. You wouldn't want people to know all the bad shit you've done when they look up to you, do you? And yea, I know I don't have the right to look through others people's crap, you're right about that part, but how the hell was I supposed to figure out who's stuff it was so I could return it?" I took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. I moved my arm up so Rukia, if that's her name, could walk underneath it. She clutched her bag to her chest and walked under my arm as she continued to watch me.

"I'm, I apologize," she said when she was fully inside. I gave her a slight smile.

"it's alright," I breathed, letting go of the door and stepping inside myself. "I'm sorry too." Rukia seemed a bit embarrassed as she ducked her head slightly mumbling a small 'excuse me'. too bad for her I wasn't finished yet. I followed her up the stairs till we reached the third floor where she opened the door leading to a narrow hallway. She had glanced back at me every now and then as I made it very clear I was following her. She had walked all the way down the hall to the very last door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, turning to look at me as she spoke.

"Am I supposed to invite you in or something?"

"I would appreciate that, yes,"I said nodding my head. She backed up while holding the door open and motioned me to enter. Stepping through the door, I found a decent sized room. On the left side of the room near the entrance there was a door I could only assume was the bathroom. On the right was a short shelf with various items on it consisting of shoes, hats, scarves and another handbag. Hearing the door close behind me, Rukia quickly walked over to a pair of sliding doors containing what looked like her clothing and closed it. Inspecting the room further, i discovered a small dinning table with two chairs. Sitting atop of it was a black laptop and a sketch pad. Next to the table was a nice sized refrigerator and in the corner of the room was a blue sheeted bed with a pink stuffed rabbit on it. There was a doorway that i assumed lead to a kitchen or some other room, but I didn't bother going over to investigate it. I hmmed to myself after taking it all in. "You have a nice place here."

"Yea right,"she scoffed," Your place has to be like, ten times bigger than this."

"Actually its more like four times bigger," I corrected," but that's just a luxury I have because I have lots of money with me being famous and all." She frowned.

"I didn't really wanna know how much bigger it was.." She trailed off. "Why did you want to come here anyways?" I blushed slightly and scratched my head.

"Um, well you see.."i started. "I used my GPS to find the apartment that was listed on your keys and um, i don't exactly know how to get back to where we were filming. I don't even know where it was." She stood there with her jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me," she let out her disbelief. I simply let out a shaky laugh and shook my head.


	3. You Want Me To Do What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or its characters. All rights go to Bleach and its creators.

* * *

><p>"You could just show me how to work this thing," Ichigo motioned toward the built in GPS. I glanced at it as I closed the passenger door to the Mercedes.<p>

"I would if I could," I said buckling my seat belt, "I haven't ever used one before, so I wouldn't know how it works besides from the advertisements."

"Oh, I haven't either," he stated as he pressed some button and the car started. Fancy.

"I thought you said you used your GPS to find my apartment?" I questioned confused.

"Well yea, but other than that I haven't ever used it," he explained. "This is my car, but we're using it as a prop for the movie. I don't like driving when I don't have to, so I normally just use it around my house when my manager isn't around to do stuff for me."

"Lazy ass," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ahhaa nothing!" I rushed. "Oh, you need to take a left here and at the fourth light take a right."

"alright," I watched as he guided the wheel so the car would smoothly turn left. He's so concentrated when he's driving, it's kind of cute. I flushed and began fidgeting with my chappy bag. I'm an idiot! What am I thinking? This guy is famous and I am _not_ about to turn into one of those stupid fan girls. "Are you blushing?" I looked up to see Ichigo glancing at me from the corner of his eye. He has a slight smile with a gleam of curiosity across his face.

"N-No!" I defended as I turned to look out the window. How embarrassing. I felt a small pressure on my forehead only to realize he had placed his hand there. I froze. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"You _are_ blushing," Ichigo smirked to himself.

"Am not!" I denied.

"Then why is your face all red?" he questioned. "You don't have a fever."

"I-I have a sunburn!" I stuttered making up a quick excuse.

"Really now?" Ichigo sounded unconvinced. "You got a sunburn within seconds while sitting in a car. Wow, you know that just makes perfect sense." I knew he was being sarcastic. It was completely obvious that I didn't have a sunburn, but what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey Mr. Movie Star i'm totally blushing because I noticed how incredibly hot you are after staring at you like a creepy stalker.' That's a big fat no!

"You idiot," I spoke crossing my arms, "I went to the carnival today and I didn't wear any sunscreen. It's finally showing up now so..Quit getting stupid ideas!" I raised my voice there at the end because I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. I used that chance to make it seem like irritation rather than what it really was. He seemed satisfied with that answer, but his face held a twinge of pain with a heap of curiosity.

"A carnival huh?" A coy smile creeped onto his face as he spoke to me. "Isn't that a popular dating site? I didn't see you with a guy. What, did you get dumped or something? I bet you did! I bet he dumped you and he probably-Will you shut up already!?" I interrupted him.  
>"You don't understand what happened!" I was yelling at him. "He misunderstood everything and he wouldn't even let me explain what was going on!" Ichigo stayed silent. I looked down into my lap, I was afraid to see his expression and I was too upset to check. I didn't want him to look at me, I knew he would just say some mean comment about how I got dumped again. My mind wondered through all the times someone broke up with me. "They never let me explain. They never understand what happened. And they always say, they always say such cruel things without caring about how much their words affect me. I'm worthless, I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm not true to my feelings, I play with others emotions. It's all true isn't it? Why do I even try when I'm just," I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it had to be true. I was reaching my breaking point, I have to stop talking to myself, I have to stop my own words but i just can't. "I'm just, just"-<br>-"Rukia," a male voice shook me out of my state of mind. I shot a glance over to Ichigo in the driver's seat, but he wasn't there. The car was no longer moving and the engine was shut off.

"Rukia you're not worthless, your not a liar okay?" Ichigo's voice came from the other side of me. I Looked up to find Ichigo holding the passenger door open for me. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and stumbled out of the car. I threw a smile on my face and giggled softly.

"So sorry about that Ichigo," I rushed with my words to ward off the evil thoughts."I Guess I wasn't paying attention to-" My voice caught in my throat. Big arms wrapped around me pulling me into a tight embrace. He held me tight not letting me go and not showing any sign of freeing me.

"Ichigo?" I questioned.

"Don't say that stuff." He said firmly. "Don't speak of yourself in that way. You are _not_ worthless and they were wrong. I'll listen Rukia, I'll let you explain. There are people out there that are better than them, people who _will_ understand. They are the worthless ones for not even trying to understand and not letting you explain what happened." His words shocked me at first, but he was right. I never did anything wrong so all the cruel stuff they said to me wasn't true. Ichigo's words made me feel so warm inside. His words were comforting and they gave me more self confidence.

"Thank you Ichigo," I sincerely thanked him with a smile on my face as I nuzzled against his chest. "I really needed that."

"yeah," he breathed, "It was a pretty obvious thing to do. I mean, you seemed really upset and it was my fault." He pulled me away and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm really sorry for teasing you about that, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine," I said unable to break away from his entrancing gaze. A soft grin spread across his face as he looked away from me.

"Look!" I followed his pointing finger to find the carnival not far from where we were parked. "Do you want to go ride some? We can get a candy apple too!" I laughed at his bright expression. He looked like a little kid attempting to conceal his excitement. I knew he was trying to cheer me up with something fun to do.  
>"Of course I want to ride some, but you have that filming that you came so far to film," I reminded him, I knew he didn't forget but I didn't want him to think he had to cheer me up.<p>

"oh it's fine, I told my manager that I would come back later, so when he needs me i'm sure he will call my," he trailed off as he patted his pockets, "crap I don't have my phone! I probably left it in my trailer."

"Well your filming area is on the other side of the carnival," I informed him, "You should probably drive around to the other side."

"Yeah your right," he said walking around to the driver's side of the car. "Get in." I hesitated.

"You want me to go with you still?" I asked to be sure.

"Well duhh," he childishly replied,"We're still going to ride the roller coasters after I get my phone. Oh and I can't forget about the candy apples!" I smiled getting into the car. He does want to go to the carnival so I might as well go along with him. It will be fun!

It took a while to drive around to the other side of the carnival because of all the traffic. We also had to take specific routes because the police officers directing the traffic made it where we had to take the long way around. Apparently they had the filming area blocked off from the street so we ended up looping around it about three times before pulling over to get someone to unblock the area. Don't even get me started about the commotion after we made it to the filming place. We didn't end up going to the carnival because, summarizing it, Ichigo got yelled at by multiple people, multiple different times, for many different reasons because he disappeared in an unknown city without his cell phone. I have to say most of that seemed pretty understandable because he ran off on his own, but there was only one thing I didn't understand...

"You want me to do what?" I asked completely dumbfounded. I was currently in Ichigo's movie trailer with several other people. We were holding a meeting because of me.

"We want you to star in this movie!" A purple haired woman, who's name is Yoruichi if I remember correctly, Spoke in an excited tone. "We already rewrote the script for you to be in it. This is great because it didn't seem like there was enough excitement in the movie. Since we have you now we can create a completely different mood that can draw in more of an audience."

"Well um, Yoruichi," I started, "I'm still not sure its a good idea to want me in your movie. It also won't be good for my studies. My brother probably won't be happy because it will interfere with my schooling."

"It's absolutely fine Rukia," The man who helped me earlier replied. I believe his name was Kisuke. "Once we found out your last name it was easy to contact your brother. He gave us permission to have you in our movie. He said your schooling can be put on hold for now, but you have to go to some private tutoring to make sure you don't forget everything so far."

"Brother said that?" I was shocked. My brother Byakuya always held my schooling as the number one priority. He even gives me allowance money because he doesn't want me to work. He says my education is more important than anything, including a job. Why would he allow this? Why did he change his mind? "Well if he said it was okay and he made preparations then I guess its alright."

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Yoruichi. "We will proceed with filming tomorrow so I'll send someone to pick you up and take you to the location. For now, Ichigo will take you home since he knows his way there and back."

"Okay, thank you Yoruichi and Kisuke," I slightly bowed my head to Yoruichi then turned to kisuke and did the same. Ichigo and I stood and exited the trailer. We silently walked over to his Mercedes. I knew he was probably a bit mad about what ended up happening with the movie arrangements. We got in the car and Ichigo began driving down the road. It was dead silent all the way there up until we could see my apartment.

"Damn it!" Ichigo spit slamming on the breaks. I flew forward due to the sudden stop.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked him. I really didn't think he would be _this_ mad about what ended up happening.

"Paparazzi," Ichigo said while pointing to my apartment building. I looked over to find a group of people and cars outside of the building. Most of them were holding cameras. "Paparazzi followed me to your house and they probably are gonna stay all night until I show up to drop you off. They know I have to take you back to your apartment eventually or you will have to come home. We gotta stay away from them. Ichigo quickly made a U-turn and sped down the road back towards our previous location.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. I know I'm just giving him loads of trouble. Ichigo shook his and sighed heavily.

"So," He turned to look at me as we sat at a red light, a smirk beamed on his face. "Hope you don't need anything at your apartment because you're staying with me tonight." My eyes grew wider as Ichigo's smirk stayed plastered on his face.


	4. Thank You

Sorry for the pervertedness, but I hope you like it. Please give me feedback.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Bleach and its creators.

* * *

><p>I first started by licking it as I held the shaft in my little hands. I wasn't sure if I should take it a step further or not so I continued to swirl my tongue around it until I finally gained enough courage to popped it into my mouth. It had an almost bittersweet taste to it. I had more access to it now as I moved it around in the wet cavern of my mouth. The more I sucked on it, the more I enjoyed it. Finally the warm, sticky liquid poured into my mouth. I wasn't sure if I liked it right away, but I swallowed it before I could change my mind.<p>

"So," Ichigo started," How was it?"

"I actually really liked it," I confessed."

"Does that mean...?" Ichigo trailed off. Yes, he knew exactly what that meant. I can't believe I'm doing this but...

"Apology accepted," I said confirming his thoughts.

After Ichigo told me I would be staying with him tonight he continued to say stupid stuff about what we were going to do alone in his movie trailer. I had no idea what to do or say because I wasn't ready for that, especially since I just met him. I sat there silently until his tone changed and he said "hey, you know i'm just messing with you right?" That was when I blew up. He had me panicking inside of my head about how I could possibly get out of the situation! I ended up getting really pissed off at him while he begged for forgiveness. He gave me this odd piece of candy when we got back to his trailer. He told me it was his apology gift. It looked like heart shaped alien puke on a stick, but he kept telling me it tasted amazing. Apparently it was cherry filling coated in a mixture of chocolate, caramel, and this candy stuff. It looked odd so I wasn't sure if I should believe him or if it was poison, but I ended up eating it anyways.

"Yes!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I knew that would work. This girl we had play a background character in the movie gave me a dozen of these candy things. They taste amazing! Oh, but don't worry," he said as I began to glare at him. I didn't want to be eating some girls love candies made specially for him. "She also gave the same thing to Kisuke and Yoruichi, so it wasn't anything exclusively for me. It was more like a thank you gift, or an i'm-glad-to-work-with-you gift."

"Well it was really good," I said while getting up off the couch. I looked around for a bin containing unwanted items but couldn't find it. "Um, where's your trash can?" I finally asked.

"Oh sorry,"he apologized reaching his hand out for the stick in my hand. I handed it to him. "We have to keep a trash bag under the sink because the trailer moves a lot. Trash spilling is not something I want to happen, ya now?" I nodded.

"Thank you," I said after he came back.

"Yup," he breathed out while stretching. "We might as well go to sleep now, i'm sure we are going to start early tomorrow." He walked over to the door and jiggled the handle to make sure it was locked. He then grabbed a key that had been hanging on a hook next to the door and gave it to me. "Here," he said giving an awkward smile. "You can lock the bedroom door with this. No worries though, I'm not going to try anything. I just think you will feel more relaxed with the door locked, that's all."

"Thank you," I said as Ichigo walked towards the back of the trailer.

"Their is a spare toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink, and the washrags are on the shelf," Ichigo explained. " I'll go find you something to sleep in." I nodded my acknowledgement even though he had already disappeared from my sight.

I walked into the bathroom, which was actually pretty small, and pulled the cabinet open. Their I found three toothbrushes in sealed plastic wrappers. I grabbed the purple colored one and unwrapped it before squirting a small amount of minty toothpaste on its bristles. I thoroughly brushed my gums, teeth, and then my tongue before I gargled some water. I then grabbed a washcloth from the shelf Ichigo had mentioned earlier. I ran it under some warm water before rubbing it softly against my face. Before exiting the restroom I hung up the rag to dry, then used the toilet and washed my hands. By the time I walked into the bedroom, Ichigo had already laid a pair of Yellow Pants with black pinstripes and a matching long sleeved shirt out on the bed for me. I ducked back into the bathroom and put on the pajamas quickly. The shirt was a bit big and the pants were too big, but luckily the drawstring allowed them to fit my waist. I rolled the pant legs up so I wouldn't be stepping on them and, once again I exited the restroom.

I walked into the living room hoping to find Ichigo. I wanted to thank him one last time before I went to sleep, but once I turned the corner I could see he was fast asleep on the couch. I smiled as I turned around and headed to the bedroom. I shut the door and locked it. I don't really understand why he gave me a key to lock the door when there is a lock on the door itself, but whatever. I turned off the light and slipped into the covers. I normally sleep with my chappy stuffed animal, but I can endure without it for one night! At least that's what I told myself as I tossed and turned for what felt like all night even though it had only been a little over an hour. I dragged myself out from underneath the warm blanket and groggily walked to the bedroom door. I slowly unlocked it and opened the door, then I slugged myself along until I reached the bathroom. I shut the door quietly, but didn't turn on the light in fear of being woken up even a tiny bit. I turned the cold water on in the sink and listened to the water run before bending my head down to take a few sips. I abruptly began to cough when the water I swallowed went down the wrong pipe. I sat down on the toilet in an attempt to relax myself after my cough attack. I sighed as I went back to the running water. I cupped my hands under the nozzle this time and sipped from my hands. I should have done that from the beginning. I turned the handle until the water stopped running and found my way back to the bathroom door. I also somehow found my way back to the bedroom and back into the now cold covers. I was happy because I finally felt sleep taking over as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I'm glad I have an internal alarm set on days like this. I often forget to turn my alarm clock on when Monday comes around. My bed felt really warm this morning so I snuggled my stuffed chappy against my chest in an attempt to savor the last few moments before I had to pull myself out of bed. It's a bit odd that Chappy doesn't feel as soft and fluffy as she normally does. I sighed as I knew it was time to exit my covers. Brother would definitely be mad if he found out I was late for school. Keeping Chappy pressed against my chest I turned over so I could get out of bed, but instead of getting out something fell on top of me. I opened my eyes quickly and found someone laying on top of me. I looked around and found myself not in my bedroom. While attempting to calm myself it all came flowing back to me. Where am I? I'm at Ichigo's movie trailer. How did I get here? There were paparazzi at my apartment so I had to stay here. Why is Ichigo in the bed too? I might have possibly forgotten to lock the door after I got up in the middle of the night, but he said he wasn't going to try anything. So, why _is_ he here?

I began to try and wiggle myself free from underneath him, but just as I felt like I was getting somewhere, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. Next came a heavy chest pressing me into the mattress. Not only was I too close for comfort, making me blush like hell, but as I attempted to push him off me, I discovered he wasn't wearing a shirt, which made even the tips of my ears red. I laid there, frozen, unable to think of what to do. Ichigo's head rested in the crook of my neck and I could feel warm, moist puffs of air grazing my neck every few seconds. My mind was fuzzy. It was too embarrassing for me, I had to wake him up.

"I-ichigo," I whispered in an unnaturally high pitch voice. I let out a shaky breath which caused him to move. "ah-h!" I Iet out a surprised gasp. I felt his leg rub against an unmentionable area. As I tensed up, I felt him soon relax back into his former position. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my eyes heat up as I began to called his name louder. "Ichigo!" I said using a close to natural voice.

"Mmm," he hummed right before he began to shift in bed. I used his movement as an advantage to attempt to push him off of me again, but he was still too heavy.

"Get off!" I yelled as I struggled to push him off.

"What?" he said fluttering his eyes. He then paused as I held his weak gaze. His eyes grew wide right before he quickly threw himself off of me and off of the bed too. He quickly stood up as he fumbled with the door knob. "I'm sorry. Sorry! I am so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He repeatedly said as he ran through the open door and quickly shut it behind him. I sat there, a little shocked, a little tired, and really confused, not to mention a-hell-of-a-lot embarrassed. I gathered myself before I slowly exited the bedroom. He said he was sorry. That meant he wasn't trying anything, so why? What just happened? I peeked around the corner and found a fully clothed Ichigo with his head in his hands.

"Ichigo?" I called as I made myself fully visible. He threw his head up quickly and I could see how pale his face was.

"i'm sor-I know Ichigo" I interrupted his apology. "Just explain to me what, um," I hesitated in an attempt to find the write words," what _that _was."

"I sleep walk," he said in a daze, but solidly. "I gave you the key to make sure I couldn't get into the room by accident. It's normal for me to walk into my bedroom in the middle of the night because I fall asleep on my couch a lot when i'm watching TV. I really didn't mean to, I'm sorry."


End file.
